It's Just Maintenance
by kayy christine
Summary: He didn't want to admit it, but he loved the way her touch felt upon his skin. Two-Shot. Silly EdWin. NEW chapter written, thanks to all the requests for me to continue!
1. The Incident

He watched as she swayed back and forth from the workbench, to her tools cabinet on the other side of the room, bringing a few basic tools for the simple maintenance procedure his automail so desperately needed.

Her movements were fluid, it was like her muscles memorized the simple motions like they were an everyday dance, and Edward couldn't help but admire the grand ballet.

The clinging and clanking came to a stop when Winry gently lifted his right arm onto the table, ready to begin her inspection. Starting from his fingertips and moving upward, her eyes carefully studied every inch, fingers felt every groove, and her tools followed close behind, ready to make any small corrections or adjustments.

Ed felt his cheeks grow warm when she made her way up to his shoulder and all-too-casually rested her free hand on his chest as she leaned in closer to tighten a loose wire.

Her palm was warm and he could feel her hot, yet light breaths tickle the side of his neck. She was close, _really_ close and he couldn't bring himself to ask her if she could tighten the wire from behind.

He didn't want to admit it, but he loved the way her touch felt upon his skin.

Once she was happy with her work, she lifted her knee to rest on Ed's metal thigh so she could lean in closer and check the back of his shoulder. Her fingers were gliding lightly along the cool alloy when she suddenly moved herself even _closer _to Ed, so she could reach what she was aiming for.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he noticed just how hard one of her breasts was pressed against his own chest. He didn't know where it came from, but some weird noise escaped from the back of his throat and he inwardly cursed at himself for being even remotely turned on by his best friend.

Winry shifted a bit, "Hm? Something the matter?" she could've sworn she heard something come out of Ed's mouth, must've been clearing his throat or something.

His answer was a muttered "N-No." and he tried his best to hold still so Winry could hurry the hell up and finish whatever she needed to do.

"Okay, time for your leg." she announced, motioning for Ed to prop his left leg on the bench. He did so and waited restlessly for her to return to the intruding examination, he was stripped down to his boxers for Christ's sake, he could only imagine what body part of Winry's would come in contact with his next.

Edward watched nervously as she got down on her knees in front of him, lifting the back of his leg up with one hand and taking his heel in the other while slowly moving his foot in a circular motion, making sure that she was able to move it in all directions before moving onto his shin and calf. Rubbing away a few scratches on the way up, she made it to his knee, then stopped for a moment to apply some oil on the joints when she remembered him complaining about his knee creaking when he walked.

He shifted uncomfortably as she scooted in closer between his legs, taking a good look at the inside of his thigh and sighing loudly when she found a hole where a screw had fallen out. She then stood up and reached over Ed for a replacement screw that was hidden somewhere in her pile of nuts and bolts.

What he felt next about made him jump up from his seat and explode through the roof.

Her right leg was becoming a little too friendly with the growing bulge between his legs as she relentlessly pressed even harder against him to find that damn screw. He couldn't make out what she had said, but he guessed she found the thing after one final lunge into his crotch that nearly made him scream her name.

"Alright, you're all done!" she exclaimed, wiping the grease off of her hands with an old rag.

Edward shot up from his chair and bolted for the door in the most clumsiest way possible, he knocked a tool chest off the nearby table when he snatched up the rest of his clothes, and escaped just a second too late so Winry heard the odd, inaudible sound coming from his throat.

She stood there for a few seconds, mouth agape and eyes wide, not knowing whether to laugh at the idiot or be confused by his reaction to her touching him like that.

"Jeez, can't a guy take a hint? He can't really be that oblivious, can he?" she asked herself with a shrug as she began putting her oil and tools away.


	2. Innocent My Ass!

__

Well, I sat down to write more of my latest EdWin fic, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone! If you've already read part one of this two-shot before this update, I suggest you go back and read it again before continuing onto to the next part, I re-wrote most of it and it's a lot better than it was before.

Hope you all enjoy! I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this myself lol. =D  
_

"That damn Winry!" Ed huffed as he burst through the door that connected the workshop and the kitchen. He found Al sitting at the table, reading an old alchemy text and acting like he didn't see or hear his brother's dramatic exit from the room he left Winry in.

After Ed paced a few laps around the kitchen table, Al decided to acknowledge his presence. "Brother?"

"What?"

"What happened to you in there?"

Ed could only grunt and kick a chair over in response, then scrambled to pick the fallen chair up before Pinako walked in and beat him over the head with her pipe for abusing her furniture. Old hag.

"Ed, what happened?" he tried again, not adding too much concern in his words since it was probably just another petty fight that the two stubborn teens would end up forgetting about by dinnertime.

"Damn machine junkie felt me up!" he roared, not caring if Winry heard him from the the workshop. He wanted her to know that he was pissed!

"Brother, I think you're overreacting."

"No way, Al! You weren't in there!"

"Still, Winry's not like that and you know it."

"The hell if I _know it_! I don't know what to think of her anymore after pulling that shit!"

"I think you liked it or you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it." he noticed Ed's face grow even redder and decided to continue, "You should just go in there and tell her how you really feel since everyone already knows it but her."

"Shut up, Al!"

He smirked inwardly, "Oh, I think I might be right, look at your face! Or wait, I'm sure you can feel it! I bet I could fry an egg on each of your cheeks it's so hot!" Al almost fell out of his chair from the uncontrollable laughter.

Ed let out another one of his obnoxious roars and stompped to the living room, turning around to face his younger brother, hoping to come up with some sort of smart remark that would shut him up, but he was so furious he couldn't think of a single thing.

"What's the matter, Ed?"

The elder Elric spun around and finished his trek to the front door, yanking it open and then closing it with more force than Pinako was comfortable hearing, she could be heard clear as day from where Al was sitting, even though he was inside, while she chewed the pipsqueak out for nearly destroying her front door. Al found himself laughing so hard, that he was sure he'd have cramps by now if he had his body back.

Winry finally came out of the workshop when she couldn't hear Edward's yelling anymore. "What the hell are you laughing at, Al?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Brother!" he choked, "What exactly did you do to him, Winry? I've never seen him act like that before!"

She crossed her arms and a big grin spread across her face, "I did _exactly_ what you told me to do!" she couldn't help but laugh herself when Al had another giggle fit.

"I should've known he would react like that, I guess it was worth a try though, right?" Winry nodded at him and looked through the window to see Ed marching towards the river.

He needed to cool off more than just his face, that was for sure.


End file.
